


Behind Closed Doors

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Slaves, uh I don't really know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Where Naruto is saved by his Master, he doesn't wish to give up his virginity yet.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have those days when you swore to yourself you wouldn't write first person point of view? Well, yeah, I had those days many times and then this came out. *bangs head on the table*

Sitting in my Master's tub, I impassively stare at the small bubbles forming on the water surface of the marble tub Master prepared for me. I think about him, staring at my reflection now, and wonder why my Master always provides his slaves with warm water and care. Regular slaves aren’t supposed to have warm water, but my Master provides us with warm water regardless. It’s never cold but soothing and warm for our sore muscles and skin while we bathe in our private bathroom, regular slaves don't have their private bathrooms like we do.

My Master was strange. He was kind, empathic, and gentle; he never fit his public portrayal of his royal fame. Which brings me to wonder, why _doesn’t_ Master spare a glance towards his fame? Does he care for his disastrous reputation? Or not?

A shiver runs through my body when the open window beside me grazes a cold breeze against my bare nape and shoulders. It smells like sea salts and they remind me of a distant memory of my mother when I was little. When she was sickly and endlessly begged me to bring seawater to her so she could smell it. I never understood why she always wanted to smell the ocean water. I gingerly lift my hands from the gray water to swish my hands to the side, popping tiny bubbles, before dampening my shoulders with a cup formed by my hands. 

Tonight, my Master invites me to bed. Hence, why I'm preparing my body for him, but I wonder why he prefers me for tonight. My Master always chooses Lee for his pleasure, and I could assume he favors him. I stop dampening my shoulders to envy Lee. I wish I was like Lee or Neji. Those two seem to love Master as I do too, but I don't possess anything to please him. What did I have to make my Master pick me up from the streets? 

Mulling over the answer, I look up to the bathroom bronze ceiling patterned with long golden markings tracing it with my eyes, hoping it would soothe my anxiety, but my hips and legs begin to fidget nervous and twitch tense resulting in me losing my relaxation and exhaling a hot breath. I pull my knees to my chest, out of habit, and look at my knees now to soothe myself once more.

I eye at how beautiful my knees are, shimmering with golden shine; they were no longer scraped from hard labor I used to do for my poverty-stricken village, but my eyes immediately shut because I can still remember my village abuse caressing itself onto the burn marks on my stomach. It drives me to feel tainted but I can hear my Master’s voice in my head telling me if I should ever feel scared of something, I should open my eyes to remind myself that he’s here, so my eyes open obeying his advice to stare at the golden shimmer on my knees once again. The dim lighting in the bathroom made the glow on my knees appear beautiful, a term that doesn’t apply to me, but describes my Master. 

Gold was a beautiful color on Master, but I think red suits him better. It was just something about his red blood hair that throned him to rule and style the color red. 

I fall into the tub of water submerging myself until the water hits my neck. Another odd breath exhales out of my lungs, and I can only feel the cold air from the open window brushing my cheeks now. I listen to the echoes outside of the bathroom and breathe. My chest grows with anxiety, but I remember Lee’s words. 

_“Master is a gentle person! Trust me Naruto-kun!”_

Lee never tells any details when he spends a night with our Master. Frustrated, I bite my lips terrified because I’m scared to be this intimate with my Master. Lee has. Neji has. But I haven’t, and I decide on something forbidden. I open my knees until they hit the tub’s sides, and my hands trail toward my limp penis then down to my anus, tracing the wrinkles of my tight anus muscles with my fingers. There is guilt and shame for doing this in my Master’s bathroom, but I dig in, hoping the appearance of my anus will please my Master. 

My thighs shake as I probe my tight anus, and it’s not because of how chilling the wind has gotten, I’m shaking because possessiveness claims me when I want my Master to be the only mine, not Neji’s, not Lee’s, not Sasuke…just mine.

My teeth grit. It’s selfish for me to act like this. Master is a kind person who saves people. I quickly pull my fingers away and stand up from the water ashamed of myself for behaving like this. With my nude body trickling warm water down to the tub, standing next to an open window, cold goosebumps scatter through my body because of the sudden change of wind, but in truth, it's because of my uncertainty agitating my optimistic emotions to think negatively. 

I stare at my wavy reflection on the water, blankly watching my wet blonde hair drip droplets into the water, watching the pool of water bounce and ripple my appearance. My body goes rigid to the coldness and I break my vestige to stare at my right where the Master's bedroom door connects to the bathroom I'm in. Guilt hits me when I realize how long I made my Master wait, so I force myself to step out on the fur mat beside the tub to dry myself with a white fuzzy towel Master provided me with. 

My fear continues to build as I wonder how much people have laid with Master. How they cried in Master’s pleasurable arms, whimpering and moaning into the air when they received Master’s big and powerful thrust inside of them. I have heard Neji’s cry echo in the palace many times before and I wonder if that’ll happen to me too. I wipe myself dry, throwing my used towel into my Master’s used laundry bin. With a body stretch to my stiff shoulders, I walk over to put on the beautiful oversized cotton shirt Master placed on the sink counter. 

Ruffling the cotton shirt with my fingers, I stare at myself at the sink mirror watching my disgusting hands play with expensive cotton. It’s pathetic for me to be scared of my Master’s touch. I want it, but I don't, not when he’s touching people before me, but the distaste goes away as I continue to stare at myself, dumbfounded about what I want to do watching my blue eyes widen with nervousness and stiff cheeks become more hollow when I bite my inner cheeks. 

But this is Master’s request, he wants me to enjoy myself in his chambers. He wants me in his arms to fill me with pleasure and lust. And as I continue to stare at myself, putting the shirt on, I can see jealousy in my eyes because my Master does the same to Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and all his slaves. 

I look away at myself, and I want to run and tell my Master to forgive me for my cowardice and hidden jealousy. I turn to the door, eyeing the golden doorknob to escape. 

A frustrated giggle slips my lips, and I take a step forward towards the bedroom door. My legs already tremble, terrified, and now I can feel my own heart thumping against my chest cursing myself, and I take another step touching the golden doorknob to Master’s bedroom with a twist. It’s a small creek as I push the door open and step into Master’s bedroom which smells fruity from the melted orange color candles lit beside his black nightstand. 

“M-master…” I mumbled out, not sure how to call him as he comfortably lays on his black bed with a decorative pillow propped behind his back. Master is reading a book appearing immersed with the story, flipping a page, before his jade eyes flicker on me with interest. My lips drop open, afraid, awe, and nervous when Master puts his book to the side considering my presence to be his priority. 

I'm scared. _Do I want this?_

“S-sorry for taking a long time…!” Those words slipped out of my lips before I could stop them. It was Master’s intense gaze that made me feel shy. “I just uhh….!” Why do I keep talking? Why can't I stop? “Naruto,” Masters' voice soothes me, promptly silencing me. Why was Master’s voice always so easily heavy? “Come.” He easily says offering a hand towards me. A gesture to bring me to bed. 

_I’m scared._

I take a step forward without realizing it, and I quiver while sauntering towards my Master who calmly waits for me with an extended hand. My hand raises to accept him and I brush my fingers against his smooth oily palms that cups and clasps onto mine to pull me gently into his heat. My belly tenses at the warmth of my Master, then down at my waist when Master wraps his arms around me puffing my oversize shirt as if I’m wearing a corset. 

“Mas—” 

“Call me Gaara.” He whispers into my chest, tickling the fabric against my smooth wet skin. For some reason, my knees bend, unable to sturdy my balance on my feet, and I feel filthy. Why is that? 

“G…” I start, staring at Master's plain white wall, avoiding to look down at his gesticulate and warmth. _I don’t feel good_. “Ga…” My legs shake and Master nudges me into his laps. I weakly obey, crawling on his laps to straddle him as he pulls up to lean his head on my neck, then his hands cup my face to coerce me to stare at him. I instantly make direct eye contact with him, and I'm befuddled by his beauty. Gaara's beautiful as a painting with pale cheeks sharp as a blade and eyes resembling cultivated jade rocks fallen in a pond. 

Curious, I peer down at his pink lips due to the closeness while my Master stares at me unbothered. “Gaara….” I finally say with a whisper refusing to look at his eyes. “Naruto….” Gaara murmurs faintly, and the hands around my face slip to my waist then to my hips. My body tenses. “Just to be clear…” Gaara started staring directly at my eyes, but I avoided it by following his lips instead, more intrigued by his voice, “what we’re doing remains here.” 

And I feel possessive. “ _No_.” And I couldn’t stop those words. 

Gaara blinks. 

“Master.” I could not call his name. “Please let me go.” And I felt wonderful to see his confusion. The arms around my waist loosen as I pull away. “I’m sorry; find someone else.” I watch my Master’s black-rimmed eyes open from my refusal, and my heart numbs and perhaps crushes, but I turn my back to step towards the door to never look back. 

I'm never going to let my Master touch me if he touches the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending if I want to continue this, this may be a two-shot or something. 
> 
> Review!


End file.
